Their Love
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: Tauriel is out relaxing after training relentlessly. Suddenly, Kili shows up with something for her. (Horrific summary.)


**Author's Note: **My first Hobbit story!

* * *

**Their Love**

With a light huff, Tauriel lowered down to the grass beneath her feet, taking a seat and getting comfortable. She placed her bow down in front of her and removed her quiver, setting that down beside her bow. The elf woman released another sigh, but this time from her nose and tried to relax.

Tauriel had been wandering around all day without any relaxation. She had been training relentlessly to get her mind off of things. Two individuals were constantly stampeding through her mind and occupying it.

Legolas and Kili.

Tauriel really liked the little dwarf and, after a small amount of time, her feelings had grown strong for him. She knew that Legolas knew this and disapproved greatly because he contained feelings for her that went beyond friendship. That was not the only reason his disapproved though. The second reason was because…Kili was a _dwarf_.

"It does not matter what he is," Tauriel said to herself, finally calming down and relaxing, shutting her eyes loosely. "It only matters _who_ he is; and he is a good person."

"Tauriel, who do you speak of?"

Hearing Legolas' voice, Tauriel flinched in surprise, snapping her eyes open. Legolas was standing right in front of her now, a serious look dancing upon his handsome features. Tauriel mentally scolded herself for not hearing him approach. If it had been an enemy, she would have been dead. The female had let her guard down too much.

"I speak of no one." Tauriel fibbed, straightening up and giving her friend an emotionless look.

"Do you speak of that putrid dwarf?" Legolas demanded to know, his voice stern.

Tauriel hesitated before answering, "No."

Legolas watched her for a long moment, searching her eyes to see if her words were true, which they weren't. The elf man found falseness in her beautiful eyes. Instantly, he felt incredibly disappointed.

"Alright." Legolas finally talked, appearing to be a little sad that she had lied to him.

Tauriel immediately felt bad about lying to her friend. She sighed heavily and knew that Legolas found out that she was fibbing. "Forgive me, Legolas. It is something I do not wish to tell you."

"I understand." Legolas softly said, eyes downcast.

"Thank you for your understanding." Tauriel commented, nodding her head once.

Legolas was quiet for a long moment before speaking again, "I was going to take a walk. Would you like to accompany me, Tauriel? I would enjoy it immensely."

"I cannot." Tauriel responded quickly, not wanting to go for a walk with Legolas.

"Why not?" Legolas looked to be disappointed once more.

"I am resting." Tauriel replied.

"Well, after you have rested?" Legolas questioned hopefully, watching her closely.

Tauriel stared at him, ruminating on it for a little bit before finally giving in and nodding. "Yes. I just need to be alone for little while. I will walk with you after I have rested."

A grin spread across Legolas' face and he nodded. "Indeed. I will leave you alone until you are well rested, Tauriel." After that he was gone like the wind.

Tauriel allowed herself to relax for a bit, but kept alert and aware. She did not want anyone else sneaking up on her like Legoas had done. The elf lady tucked some hair behind her ear and closed her eyes. Unfortunately, right when she did, there was a sudden snap of a twig nearby.

The female's eyes flew open and she turned her head in the direction of which the sound came from, which was to her right. She peered into some bushes and slowly reached for her bow and an arrow from her quiver. Once her hand clasped her bow, someone emerged from the bushes clumsily, almost falling forward.

Tauriel let out a sigh of relief when she realized it was only Kili the dwarf. He was dusting leaves and whatnot from his clothing and holding a couple of flowers in his left hand, grinning slightly. Tauriel felt her heart skip a beat when she caught a glimpse of the grin on his face. Her hand quickly left her bow and she rested it on her lap.

"Kili." She greeted him calmly.

"Tauriel." Kili greeted back with enthusiasm, waving the flowers in the air for her to see.

"What are those for?" Tauriel couldn't help but ask, her curiosity getting the better for her.

Kili walked over and sat down in front of her, handing her the flowers he had picked for her. Some of them were wilting away and some were still standing proud.

"These are for you, Tauriel." Kili answered easily, grinning widely.

With shaking hands, Tauriel took the flowers from him, her heart racing. Butterflies attacked her belly and she felt gratefulness for receiving the flowers from Kili, the one she had strong feelings for.

"Thank you." Tauriel thanked him.

"I picked them for you a while ago." Kili explained quickly, gazing at her.

"Why?" Tauriel let the flowers rest on her lap.

"Is it not obvious?" Kili raised an eyebrow, blinking.

Tauriel was about to spit out words, but she suddenly felt Kili's lips firmly against hers. Shocked, Tauriel pushed Kili away, eyes wide with surprise and perplexity. Still, her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and her mind was telling her how much she had enjoyed the dwarf's lips against hers.

"Y-You cannot…!" Tauriel blurted out, stuttering.

Kili appeared to be a little annoyed. "Cannot what?"

"We cannot…be together. You are a dwarf and I am an elf. Legolas and the other elves will not approve of this." Tauriel told him seriously, shaking her head.

"Who cares what they think? Do you not want to be happy?" Kili wanted to know, determination swimming in his eyes. Tauriel noticed that there was also love in his eyes, the love he held for her.

Tauriel was going to protest, but she felt Kili's lips upon hers again, and, this time, his hands were resting on her cheeks. He was kissing her gently and his lips felt so warm against hers. Tauriel gave in and allowed her eyes to slide shut, kissing him back and slowly putting her arms around his neck.

They were both unaware of Legolas watching from within the shadows…nor did they hear his heart being torn apart by the sight of them…

**THE END**


End file.
